Ultraman Orion: Episode 6
Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: Alien Necromancy Appears: Alien Hush Red King Warning: The following may contain some graphic imagery, please not it may not be suitable for all audiences before reading, Prologue The saucer resembled a shell, a black bodied disk like vessel that blended in with the dark background of space. It flew towards Earth and as it that it cloaked, it became invisible to the naked eye, and most types of sensors. It landed in the city in the dead of night, in a section of the city where the lights suddenly all turned of. The saucer sat down in an empty lot before it suddenly began to morph and changed taking on the appearance of a house. Chapter 1 The beast was called Red King and was known on Earth as the King of Mega-Beasts, or kaiju as most people called them. The monster was charging towards a city, one located an a tropical island where it had suddenly appeared, STAR was not there yet, they saw everything from satellite and were heading to the location but they would not make it on time. Instead the duty of stopping this beast fell to another being, a giant that people had grown to call Ultraman, which STAR now correctly labelled Ultraman Orion. The two giants charged one another, tackling the other in a clash that caused large amount to be kicked into the air. Orion stumbled back and Red King grabbed him by the shoulders, instead biting him like he planned, Red King had his hands shoved of and several punches delivered to his chest. Any one of them would have made the beast wheeze and cough and it got three, followed by powerful kicks to both his sides. The sounds of those blows were like thunder. As Red King keeled over, Orion grabbed the beast by the head and flipped it over, slamming it into the ground; the earth shook. Then Orion did it again and again, until Red King was left a quivering wreck on the ground, too stunned to move. Orion jumped back, he tuck his fist to his side and his other arm across his chest as he gathered energy. Moving his tucked away fist in a punching motion he fired a blue beam at Red King vaporizing the monster in a large explosion before flying of. "Well..." said Haley from the bridge of the Command Carrier, she watched from the satellite image shown on the monitor/window. "I'm beginning to wonder if we are even needed..." Mizuki turned and walked away, visibly troubled. She went into her room and dropped on her bed, it wasn't the scolding from the commander that bothered it was what Haley just said and more. As Orion said, the reason for monster, or at least why they were so numerous was the Minus field Zoe had created around the world, as far as they knew it was gone, meaning these would probably be the last monster mankind may ever see. There was also the issue of Zoe, Orion had made it his mission to destroy his evil mother, to end her terror once and for all, but Mizuki wanted the privilege, Zoe had taken everything from her, Orion was no longer an alien she didn't trust, he was a rival... and he was winning. Vincent sat in his room, a dark space with only his computer monitor generating light. He had on head phones and had his pet cat on his lap, a female with a black coat save a white ear. He was on forums, arguing with people and winning. It was his favorite past time. At the same time he was playing a strategy came on another window, a PVP and was also winning. "Don't you have anything better to do...?" asked Commander Harrison, whose face appeared on a window. Vincent didn't jump. "Sir..." He replied "I'm on leave right now..." "Not anymore..." said Harrison "An unknown signal was detected approaching Earth, we need you to search for where it may have gone. Chances are this is the first of the 'invaders' Ultraman warned about..." "Thank you Mizuki..." Vincent said in sarcasm. He sighed as he was forced to turn of his game and close his forums to work out the trajectory on the signal. Chapter 2 The nurse wore a light pink uniform, she was on the night shift and was taking a break. She had come outside behind the hospital to have a smoke. As she took the cigarette out of the pack she was unaware of the hand lurking over her shoulder. A sensation of cold later, she had dropped her back, screamed out and jumped forward. She turned to see a young girl, a teenager, in a plaid shirt with a jacket and baggy jeans. "Can I help you...?" the nurse asked nervously. The girl was hunched over and breathing heavily and labored, even in the dark of night it was clear her body a sickly pale. Her eyes, though focused had a dead stare and she was starting to growl and drool like beast. The nurse moved back only to bump into someone, she was thrown to the ground and looked up to see two more youths, boys this time, all of them had the same condition. They gathered around her, snarling like animals before the leaped at her. She closed her eyes in fear, but when she opened it, a man stood over her and the three youths had been knocked onto their backs. "Go..." he said The team gathered in the meeting room, Commander Harrison was one the main monitor. They had been called directly by their bracers and each came, even Vincent who was in his PJs. Vincent was always different, so this didn't surprise anyone. "Team..." said the commander "We have a situation..." "A monster...?" asked Mizuki "No..." said the commander "A woman was just attacked by three assailants..." pictures of the bodies appeared on screen "They were dealt with by an individual that may possibly be Alex Hikari..." "Ultraman killed them...?" said Mizuki "And he still acts so high and mighty..." "He didn't kill them..." said the commander "According to the report, these three were dead for four hrs before they attacked the woman..." The whole team had a look of shock on their faces. "That's..." said Haley "That's impossible...!" "Unless..." said Vincent "We are dealing with a monster, or worse... an alien..." There was silence in the room, though investigating the paranormal was part of their charter, the team had more experience taking down monsters not playing interstellar sherlock. "Haley, you and Vincent will be going into the field...!" said the commander. "What...?" said Vincent "You know I'm not a field agent...!" "This case requires brains not blasters..." Mizuki couldn't help but think that was a stab at her "We need to figure out what is happening quickly, before there are more victims..." Chapter 3 Vincent and Haley drove to the scene in their car, behind them was a van filled with scientific personnel. As Haley drove Vincent sat in the passenger seat, almost sulking as he clung to his laptop. "Everything alright...?" asked HaleY. This was the first time she had known him to be out of Zephyr base since she joined STAR. "Just peachy..." he replied sarcastcally. "What's biting you...?" "I don't... I don't like going out okay..." "Why not...?" "The world and I don't agree..." "What does that mean...?" "If you have to ask I can't explain..." Haley just gave him a look and contiued driving to the location. The STAR group came to the police station where the bodies were being stored. Immediately they were met with trouble. The parents of the youths were there upset over the idea of STAR picking and proding the bodies of their fallen children. "Our children are not some test subjects for those alien huggers to dissect...!" shouted one of the fathers. "Your children are dead..." everyone turned around to see the STAR group. Vincent spoke again "Instead of behaving like them, why don't you get out of the way so we can help find their killers..." The father moved to Vincent and grabbed him by the collar. "Why don't you go ask your big silver friend...?" he barked before he went down. Vincent had tazed him and stepped over the seizuring man with no care. "That was a formality, by law we can do what we want with their bodies so long as it's to uphold our charter. Men, move them..." the solders rushed in and forced the protesting parents out while Vincent walked into the police station. "Your keen on making friends..." said Haley "I doubt Mizuki would have done any different..." said Vincent. "Actually..." "It doesn't matter, we are wasting time..." He turned to the officer. "Where are the bodies...?" "Aren't you a little young for this gig...?" the older man replied. Haley sighed and Vincent gave the man a look. Chapter 4 Alex awoke on a sofa, he sat up wondering what had happened, then he remembered. He had defeated those... zombies and had escorted the woman, the nurse home at her pleading. The woman entered the living room in a yellow shirt and jeans holding a tray with food and a first aid kit. "Good morning sleepy head..." she said kneeling down. She reached for his arm but he pulled back. "Oh don't be such a child...!" she said "One of those things bit you...!" "It's okay..." said Alex defensively. After a short tussle she finally drew up his sleeve and to her surprise there was no wound, not even a scar. "Okay..." she said, certain that last night he was wounded. Alex ate his cereal as she knelt there looking at him. Giving him a wide eyed look of curiosity that bothered him. "What...?" "Are you going to tell me what where those things last night..." "They were lunatics..." "On the news this morning, it was said that the bodies of those three were found but they were found, but there time of death was two hours before they attacked me and you beat them..." Alex paused. "That is weird... but what makes you think I know anything about that...?" "Let's call it a hunch..." "A hunch is not evidence... just saying..." She got up "Anyways I have to go to work, the police want to question me, it would help if you came..." "Knowing the police they would probably arrest me..." "Don't worry I'm a witness remember...!" She suddenly noticed that Alex hadn't bath, but you wouldn't have guessed that, he didn't have the smell of someone who had just bathed, he lacked morning breath, the morning look, the morning smell, every thing about him was the same as last night... Vincent sat in the morgue with his laptop, feeding his online pets as Haley and her team worked on the bodies. All of them wore Hazmat suits and a special plastic chamber, door was set up in front the door while filters were put on all the vents and AC units in the room, to protect against alien pathogens. Haley's team were busy gathering samples from the bodies when they heard a commotion outside. They exited the room, going through the cleansing process before going on into the hallway. There they found one of the fathers trying to strangle Alex while, the nurse and the police tried to hold him of. Chapter 5 The father had attacked Alex when his nurse friend introduced him as the one who saved him. The tempermental man naturally jumped to conclusion that he was the killer of the children despite being told otherwise. He had pushed Alex on to the wall and was trying to strange him but Alex didn't the least bit affected, The others tried to hold him of but to no avail. "Mr. Hikari..." said Vincent. Alex turned to him and Haley and with otuward motion of his arm removed the man's arms and put them in a lock under his armpit. "Yo..." said Alex in a calm tone. "You murdering...!" shouted the father. Alex just shoved him to the other wall and the police held him down. "You want the killer there he is...!" "Mr. Carter..." said Vincent "We have already established that Mr. Hikari is not the killer..." "What do you idiots know...?" he barked. "I know your anger didn't save your son, or their's or their daughter...!" shouted Vincent unexpectedly "I know it's doing nothing but stopping us from bringing their killer to justice and I know you're just a sad little idiot who thinks punching his problem is going to make the go away! If you have no desire to see justice for your son or their children, which given your behavior you clearly dont, then leave...!" "You little...!" the man broke free and charged Vincent only to be stopped by Alex. Alex stepped on the inside of his knee forcing him to his knees and gave him a knife chop between his neck and shoulder blade putting him out immediately. "He'll wake up in a little while..." said Alex "Won't be happy though..." "He wasn't happy now..." said Haley. "Mr. Hikari..." said Vincent "Would you kindly follow us...?" Vincent walked back towards the morgue with Hikari and the STAR team following their way. Chapter 6 Alex wore a hazmat suit, though the two knew it was not needed, the rest of the STAR team was left outside while Haley, Vincent and Alex worked inside. Well, Halye and Alex examined the bodies while Vincent sat in the corner. "So what can you tell us about these things...?" asked Haley "Not much..." said Alex "for various reasons, mainly because I don't know that much about these things..." "What's the other reason...?" "Since you guys know about me now, I'm not supposed to interacting with you so much..." "Great..." said Haley sarcastically "But I do know this..." said Alex as his eyes glowed "There was something inside them operating their bodies..." "One could easily assume that..." said Vincent. Alex looked at him. "A pleasant one isn't he..." he said to Haley sarcastically. Vincent rolled his eyes. "Anyways, there are alien cells in these bodies, they seem to be symbiotic in nature, having partially merged with the dead flesh..." "Alien...?" said Haley "As in foreign or..." "Alien..." replied Alex "Although..." he said, his stance became cautious as he pricked his ears up. When I struck them there was alot more cells in their bodies..." "They decomposed..." said Vincent. "Actually no..." said Haley suddenly reaching for her blaster "If these cells can assimilate with dead flesh without succumbing to necrosis..." There was a banging noise, it didn't come from outside. Haley and Alex backed each other, Haley holding up her blaster and Alex charging a sphere of energy with his middle and index fingers. Vincent got up when the knocking got louder, there were dents apearing in the lockers holding the bodies now and Vincent ran to the side of the two. The corpses burst out of their containers, some of them still bearable to look at, some had been dissected and had large opened holes where their organs should have been. Haley fired a short from her blaster leaving a large burned hole in the head of one of the zombies. It paused for a moment before collapsing. Alex put his hands together as the three moved to the door, he let out a surge of light towards the zombies and they collapsed. "What was that...?" asked Haley "A neural wave, combined with an intense ray of light, those cells don't like bright light..." said Alex. Chapter 6 The police station was quarantined for the day while STAR cleaned up its mess, the prisoners were all held in special trucks by STAR to compensate for the inconveniance. Alex was gone to the nurse's disappointment and the Father's anger, he couldn't stop shouting and the police were forced to arrest him for disturbing the peace. Vincent sat in the command tent in the parking lot, his feet were up and his laptop was on his lap, he was busy searching police records for clues, but he got nowhere. "Damn it...!" he said to himself "This is not my area of expertise...!" "Calm down..." said Haley who had just entered the tent. "Calm down... I'm a tech expert, this whole situation is organic...!" "Vincent, the commander put you here because he had faith in your abilities..." "Don't patronize me..." "I'm not, why must you be so negative...?" "What else am I supposed to be..." said Vincent under his breath. "What...?" "Nothing..." "Look..." said Haley kneeling down and putting her hand on his shoulder "Absence of evidence is not evidence of absence, just because you don't think you can do it, doesn't actually mean it's beyond you, sometimes you just need another perspective..." "An Ultra perspective..." said Vincent in irony. He suddenly had a look of epiphany on his face. "Idiot..." "What...?" "You idiot...!" he looked at Haley "No I mean me..." He began to work on his computer. "Star boy said these things were puppets, they were being controlled from an outside source, the cells are the strings!" "Which means...?" "Who ever caused those things to attack us had to have sent a signal, I've been looking at this all wrong. Instead of searching for zombie attacks I should have been looking for signals, EM waves, strange power spikes, Infrared, something that could signify a base.... Damn it, nothing...!" "What about changes...?" said Haley. "What...?" "If these aliens just got here, there presence would have caused some sort of change, like the ones you mentioned." Vincent went to work, it took a while but finally..." "I think I've got it..." he said "You, sure...?" "No..." Chapter 7 Vincent wore a baggy grey shirt with long sleeves and some jeans. Around his neck was a necklace made from and old computer chip. Haley wore a simple brown skirt, a yellow shirt and a short jacket with heans and boots. They had come together to the opening of this new art gallery, a large building in an otherwise rough neighborhood that sported strange modern and abstract art. Inside was dark and a thin layer of mist covered the ground, however this was not Vincent's main problem, the real problem was having to parade about as Haley's adopted son, given his young appearance. The two looked around, the host was a strange looking man in a black striped suit, a black fedora and sickly pale skin with black marks around his eyes, if he wasn't an alien they didn't know what was... and they didn't. The scanners on their wave bracers came as human, somehow this strange creature of a man was human. They two looked around baffled, Vincent couldn't get any strange readings from this place, no plasma, the air was to Earth standards and there were no strange bacteria, nothing. Vincent stopped in front a painting, unlike the others it wasn't an abstract piece, it was a scene, a strange scene of a dead world, with an orange sky filled with smoke and a land that nothing but desert, a world of strange plants and bizzarre insect like creatures. It was more contemperary art, but for some reason it looked strange, out of place in this gallery. "Found something you like...?" Vincent jumped as he turned around saw the curator right next to him. "Uh, yea..." he said "What is this piece...?" "It is a painting from a friend of mine, A Dead World it is called..." "It seems out of place here..." "Is it; art is an expression of one's emotions." "I suppose..." "Yes..." the curator turned to the door in walked Alex with a wide eyed look on his face. Vincent could feel it, something changed in the curator, his friendly, if creepy, demeanor suddenly became obviously false as his tone changed. "I... will get back to you..." He walked towards Alex. "Can I help you sir..." "No I'm just looking around, it is a gallery afterall..." Alex didn't look at him, he kept looking all about walking past the curator who had an unhappy look on his face. Alex walked passed Haley and Vincent and pretended as if he didn't see them. Vincent eyed him but turned to the painting, he could hear it, subtle ringing in his head, a call, a... Haley grabbed him by his shoulder snapping him out of his trance. "I think it's time to go..." she said Outside the Vincent sat on the hood of the STAR suv as Haley talked to the team back at Zephyr base via her communicator. "Well...?" asked Mizuki "Find anything...?" "It was creepy..." said Haley "But beyond that no..." "Hero boy showed up..." said Vincent "That's more than enough reason to think something may be going on in there..." "That's inconclusive..." said the commander "We can't just go in based on a hunch..." "Maybe..." said Haley "but that place warrants another look, perhaps at night when..." "When security will be at its highest..." said Vincent "The time they don't expect people to be in there..." "But you agree we have to go back...." Chapter 8 "Well...?" said a voice in the darkl, it spoke in an alien tongue of chirps and clicks "What do you have to report...?" "Sir..." said a subordinate "The tests proove that we can control the Earthling dead, however their living bodies can only be influenced..." "What of the Ultra...?" "No such luck, his immune system completely destroyed our cells...!" "Failure...! After all this effort to sneak past the Ultras and make it here, failure!" "My lord, we have learned that some of our cell have infested members of the natives' defense force. They presumably have information on the Ultra...!" "We have been seeking the power of Ultra for ages, what makes you think these primitives would know anything...?" "Maybe they have, but since we have other interests in this world besides the Ultra..." "Yes, quite right..." Orion's mental form stood within a dimension of swirling streams of red green and yellow. A mental dimension it was a form of telepathy used for communication. Before him appeared Luter, his friend from the academy. "Hi...!" she said waving "What can I do for you...?" "Hey Luter..." he replied "I need some help..." "With...?" Orion raised his hands and an image of a cell appeared, it was black, spiky and had yellow dots on it. It was a perfect mental recreation made possible by the incredible mind of an Ultra. "These things have been causing trouble lately here on Earth, any idea..." Luter looked at it, hand across her chin. "What do these things do exactly...?" "They reanimate and control dead bodies..." "Oh..." said Luter with a sense of realization "The you have a problem..." Mizuki got up, she didn't know what it was but something had awoken her, stirred her from her sleep. It was a feeling, one she had for as long as she could remember whenever there was trouble nearbye. Had she listened to it with the Pedan incident, or more accurately its absence maybe everyone wouldn't be angry with her. She got out of bed in her pajamas, STAR issued standard. She made her way out of her bed and walked down the hall, where her 'feeling' directed her. She entered the STAR Elite meeting room where she found someone at the computer, working at this hour of the night. Normally she would've called out or at least turned on the light but her feeling told her not to. Mizuki approached the figure and saw that their screen was filled with images and data about Ultraman Orion and to a lesser extend Luter and Torrent, the three Ultras that had appeared on Earth. "Hello..." said Mizuki. Haley turned around suddenly, surprising Mizuki. Mizuki jumped back calmed down "Oh it's just..." she then noted the yellow coloring of Haley's eyes. Her friend growled and suddenly leaped on her. Chapter 9 "Worthless... worthless... WORTHLESS...!" said the voices in the dark. Vincent was in the dark running for dear life. "worthless...!" "Shut up...!" he screamed back to the dark "What did you know, what did any of you idiots know, what...?" "We knew your worth, trying to be smarter than anyone else does not change your worth...!" "Shut up...!" shouted Vincent. Vincent awoke, his body twitched about but he was unable to move, he was strapped down to a metal table. He looked around to see several STAR scientists in hazmat suits. The room he was in was a white sterilized room with a room above them where the commander, Tachibana and Mizuki were looking down. "What, what's going on...?" asked Vincent confused, he looked to his side to see Haley on another table, similarly strapped down and with wires on her as well. "You two have been infected..." said the commander over the com-system "With what...?" asked Vincent in disbelief. "By alien cells..." said Haley "They infected us in that gallery..." "Impossible, our scanners showed nothing...!" "But 'these' scanners show the presence of cells..." said the commander "Prf. Haley was caught trying to transfer all of our information on the Ultras to an outside computer, using your laptop as a transmitter. We had to restrain you just as we restrained her. "Impossible... I thought those cells only affected the dead...!" "It seems..." said Haley, who was rather calm "that they can influence the living, they can't control us while we are awake" "Why are you so calm...?" asked Vincent alarmed. Haley looked at him. "Shouting isn't going to help us...!" she replied "These things are interested in Ultraman, which more than rules out them being friendly. Also it may mean they are searching for a way to defeat him..." "Not our problem..." said Vincent "It's not like we need his help to defeat some little green men..." "Vincent..." said the commander "Don't be arrogant, these beings hide your infection from our scanners, they escape our tracking systems, their science is greater than ours. This isn't some monster we can just blow up, Aliens clearly have weapons and technology above ours, our chances are limited without Orion..." Vincent looked away in disagreement "The Commander's right..." said Mizuki "We've never had this kind of problem with monsters, we really need to up our game..." "You don't talk..." said Vincent "I've made my mistakes...!" said Mizuki "Now you're making yours, get over yourself!" Vincent looked away. "We need to move..." said the commander "these cells are a major biological weapon, the kind we have never encountered before..." Chapter 10 STAR headquarters began gearing up for battle, the command Carrier was stocked full of fighters and special tanks called Leo Rollers, high speed tanks on raisable leg platforms and triple barrel cannons that fired laser blasts. The commander had the history of that gallery looked up; it had no history, there was no buying of land, no hiring of a construction site, nor any clue as to where it came from, it was also right in the middle of all the incidents that had been happening recently. Vincent and Haley had been relegated to their cells, but Vincent still had his cell phone, upon falling asleep he awoke in a daze and hacked the cell's security with his phone. With the base so busy it was easy for him to sneak about. Some later in the dead of night, the Leo Roller rolled down the street and surrounded the 'gallery and prepared to fire, however... The alien's their gig was up, they had detected STAR's approach instead of leaving however, when the image of several individuals locked in strange pods appeared in the sky, STAR stopped. They knew what was going on, hostages, the aliens had prepared for the worst case scenario. Mizuki cursed as she looked from the command carrier, she had been put in charge of the situation since Haley was out of commission. "Tachibana..." she said over the com-system. Tachibana was within a special Leo Roller with markings to denote it was the leader's. "Yeah I saw..." he replied "What... Vincent...!" he shouted. On the ground he could see Vincent running into the building, into alien territory. "What...?" said Mizuki "How did he get out... stupid question..." Mizuki knew how smart he was, clearly someone forgot to take his phone away. Inside the building Vincent awoke, he found himself not in the gallery, there was no longer a need for that disguise. Instead he was in a dark corridor, too dark for him to see. "Worthless, worthless...!" said the voices, the same voices from before. Out of the dark came a man, a tall gruff looking man with Vincent's hair. He wore a white shirt and overalls with black boots. "Worthless little S%^$!" He backhand across Vincent's face knocked him onto his back. Alex entered the 'gallery through the front door, his appearance was one of silent anger. He came across the curator of the gallery smiling his creepy smile. "Good evening..." he said "Unfortunately..." With his index and middle fingers Alex shot a transparent blast of energy at the hologram projector disguises as a camera. He came up to a paining, the strange alien world Vincent had saw earlier. "Planet Hush..." Alex said before stepping into the painting and disappearing. Chapter 11 Vincent was busy getting smacked about this 'apparition' his face covered in bruises. The man just glaring at him with a mad rage. "Computers...!" He shouted "They didn't save your mother, they're useless, just like you...!" "That's some convoluted logic..." said a voice. The two turned to see Alex walk out of the dark. "I fail to see how one equates to other, on the contrary the boy is rather brilliant at what he does, he helps protect this world. "Shut up...!" the man punched at Alex, who deflected him to the side with an outward block. He walked over to Vincent who was on the ground. "You need help...?" "SHUT UP!" said Vincent "Why don't you just go back home...!" "And let this world burn...?" "This world isn't worth saving..." "I beg to differ..." said Alex, elbowing the figure of Vincent's father in the face when he tried to attack from behind. The 'man' hit the ground and tranformed into something, inhuman before fading away in purple energy. "What do you know about me, about us...?" "The Ultras of the Land of Giant, once looked exactly like Earthlings, inside and out, they were just as violent and belligerent as you accuse humanity of being, but look at them now. My people were worse yet here I stand protecting the weak. Don't try to bring us down because you are weak..." "I am not weak...!" "Yes you are..." said Alex kneeling down "You think like the weak, you think the world owes you a smile, you're wrong, you're not owed anything, not by anyone. To smile is a choice, to laugh is accept and overcome life's misery, joy is something you go out and find. Your dad, for all his brute strength was weak at heart, too weak to overcome his problems and so he took them out on you didn't he..." Vincent said nothing "And now here you are snapping at me, because you are weak..." "Are you done...?" "Are you...? If you wish to rot in here, that is your choice...?" Alex extended his hand. Vincent hesitated but eventually he raised his to grab it. Alex moved his hand to Vincent's face and it let out a burst of light. Vincent jumped back, unware of the dark shadow that was expelled behind him. "What, the...!" he exclaimed, Alex grabbed him by the collar and picked him up, putting him on his feet. When Vincent opened his eyes, he saw not Alex but Orion at human size. "You think you can save him...?" said a voice from the dark "He is alone, no one loves him...!" "He has friends..." said Orion "His teammates care about his well being...!" "Friends but no family...! Yes we have seen his mind, peered into his secrets..." Orion turned to Vincent. "My mom died when I was young..." "Your dad...?" Vincent looked down in shame. "I was faster..." Orion didn't feel the need to prye anymore. "I guess I am worthless..." "Said the boy genius who helps save the world. Gom if they know STAR's secrets you have to go and warn them..." "What of the people...?" said the voice "I can see through walls, there are no living humans here save Vincent, that's just a ploy you used to trick the humans into not attacking. Orion touched his Wiseman's Eye and pointed at Vincent, in a burst of light he was teleported outside to safety. Chapter 12 Orion looked around, his eyes cut through the dark to see the various aliens around him. They moved with little sound but he could hear them, a testimant to his humanoid ancestors. They circled him, now making strange noises that sounded like... happiness. "Thousands of light years to come here and torment the locals, I doubt that..." said Orion "From what I'm told you often appear on planets with guardians far from your home world. Am I to gather that I'm your target...?" "Indeed..." said one of the aliens "We seek the secrets to the power of Ultra, with your corpse we will unlike the secrets to your power and planet Hush will rule all!" Orion giggled. "What's so funny..." "Even if you were to defeat me, prying the secrets of my body is beyond the like of you..." "Get him...!" shouted the alien in anger. Orion turned and knocked down to kicks, and double punched two aliens in the face. He turned ducked and side kicked another two, switching legs to kick on in the chest and upon grabbing the arm of the other, throw him into his companions. He turned and knocked down an arm swing and countered with a chop to the neck followed by spinning and kick another in the face. He grabbed the previous alien by the shoulders and swung him, knocking down several other before throwing him. Orion took a stanc, his left fist point up and his right pointing down and to the left. The stones on his bracers glowed as he began pointing his hands forward, with each knife-hand he fired arcs of specium energy into the aliens killing many instantly. One alien rushed Orion from behind and grabbed him, followed by several other who then proceeded to dogpile him. "We have you now...!' shouted the aliens over and over again.They failed to noticed the various blue particles flying to the core of the mound of bodies. Orion stood up, giving off and intense light that utterly vaporized those touching him and throwing of an severly burning many and with only a few surviving, though only for a short time as they were vulnerable to bright light. The Light died down and Orion tuned around, taking a fighting stance his eyes shined red with rage as he beheld Shadow. "Rosaline..." said Orion. She took of her hood, revealing her golden locks and pale skin. "We both know..." she said "That's not what you're so angry about..." Her eyes turned black as they radiated dark energy, energy that enveloped and obscured her body, disapearing to reveal Dark Zoe at human size. "Orion...!" she said with faux excitement "what a surprise..." Orion moved to attack but Zoe raised her hand to stop him. "What...?" exclaimed Orion "I have thought about what you said, heard what you said to the boy... strong words coming from the...." she paused "Well, I suppose I can't call you weak anymore can I...?" "What do you want...?" shouted Orion "I came here to watch these things destroy you, but as you fought it suddenly dawned on me, your words sank in, you are strong, in a way we could never have nurtured. I suppose that was our fault, so I thought to myself, how to best help you...?" She faded away. Her dark clouds appeared on the room's ceiling, they were focused on the last of the aliens who was slumped against the wall dying. Sinister purple light rained down on him, the eyes from his neck suddenly shot of onto the various corpses his fallen comrades. Turning to black sludge, the bodies were similarly liquified and flowed to him as if alive. "How better to help you grow than giving you a challenge...!" said Zoe's disembodied voice. Orion's eyes had turned back to normal and he slouched over. "Must we really...?" he said in an annoyed tone. Chapter 13 BOOM! STAR was surprised by the suddenly explosion from inside the buiding. The camoflague of a building was gone revealing a saucer shaped vessel made out of a black material. "What...?" exclaimed Mizuki. Her attention was taken away from Vincent who had just appeared on the bridge. "It's started..." said Vincent "Listen you need to get me to a computer..." "What, you're compromised...!" she said. "Who do you think brought me here...?" said Vincent as he pointed to the window. The saucer's top had been blown open, the giant Hushling rose up and towered above everything nearby. Zoe's dark energy had revived the last of the group and with the bio-mass of its fallen it grew to rival Orion at his native stature. There was a flash of light from down in the saucer, a flash that turned into a humanoid of light, a humanoid that became a giant. As the light grew, it delivered and uppercut sending to the alien flying back. Orion turned as his aura disappeared and took a fighting stance as he stepped out of the saucer. "Orion..." said Mizuki. She turned to Vincent and ordered him scanned. "Listen they 'hacked' into my mind, they know STAR's secrets, I need to get to work protection our computers..." "He's clean..." said a personnel "Go...!" said Mizuki. Vincent ran to a terminal, while Mizuki went to his com device "Tachibana...! Prepare to back up Ultraman...!" The alien charged Orion, who grabbed him by the shoulders and fell backwards, with a leg in the alien's stomach (or what would equate to the positon on a human) Orion flipped him over. Orion twirled his legs and got back up as the alien landed on his own craft. As he turned and got up and kicked to the head caused him to stand up and stumble back, followed by a jump kick to the chest to knock him back down. The alien rolled and kneeled up, his numerous eyes spotted Orion coming for him and he jumped high into the air. Orion ran past him and stopped only to be knocked down when the alien landed. The creature fell on Orion back and knocked him down, pinning him to the ground, Orion rocked violently to shake him of. He knew this was not a position to be in during a fight, he had to get out of it quickly. The alien had other planst, it refused to be shaken of, instead clinging to Orion back. Suddenly explosions went of on the alien's back, the Leo Roller began firing in rapid succession, scorching the invader's back. The alien stood up and turned around, the things were gone. It sent out a signal to it saucer, despite the damage it still got up. The alien was knocked to the side from a kick from Orion, who had managed to turn around. Orion got up and charged the alien but the alien's saucer fired upon him, shooting balls of plasma that exploded in violent white bursts of energy on his skin. The alien stood up, it eyeballs began to glow red and multiply, some of them were fired of at Orion, turning into explosion on upon impact. It seemed as though Orion was pinned down, but the alien had forgotten about his human allies, Leo Rollers fired at the alien and STAR fighters fired at the saucer. The alien was shocked, he had sent the code from Vincent's mind to the ship, to hack and jam the humans' mechs, how could they be obsolete so quickly? "The ship has a barrier..." said Vincent over the come system, "your attacks aren't doing anything..." Orion's Ultra mind picked up and translated the signal, oddly enough it was not on one of STARs secure line, in fact it was 1420 mhrz. Orion's eyes shined and fired rays of light at the ship, its energy field, a field of green electricity that worked to create a phase field, was absorbed into Orion's eyes. A STAR fighter came down from above the ship and fired all of its missiles into the hole in the ship's top. The ship exploded in a large blast, becoming a ball of fire the size of Orion or the alien. The shockwave knocked the alien down and as Orion rushed him, the tanks stopped firing. The alien stood up and swung at Orion who jumped up and over the alien. Twisting Orion landed on his two feet, as the alien turned around Orion fired a Chakram beam, destroying the alien's head. The alien fell to the ground and the solders began to cheer, that was until several eyeballs shot of off the alien's body and struck Orion. One eyeball on the body grew and turned back, moving to where the head was it morphed into a new head for the alien to use. Orion got up, but the alien was faster this time, spew black smoke on Orion, he coughed and wheeze as the gas was poisonous. The alien fired more eyeballs all around it, downing several fighters and knocking down several tanks. Chapter 14 Orion swung his hands, trying to get rid of the gas, but that was the least of his problems now, the alien vomitted up black sludge on Orion. Immediately he could feel it trying to dig into his skin, trying to take him over, it was like having acid thrown on you, only the feeling of the burn didn't stop. Orion feel to his knees and the alien jumped on him. Sitting on Orion it began to slap him in the face over and over again. "Now comes the time of Hush, now comes...!" said the alien "Shut up!" shouted Orion, for a moment his eyes flashed red. He put his fists together, the stone on his bracers glowed as his body generated a powerful electric shock. The alien was stunned as it was electricuted and Orion pushed him of. Orion got up and backflipped several times, the pain of the sludge was still fresh. He performed his Orion shock manuever again only this time his energy hair appeared as his lines glowed more brightly, he was charging. Swinging his hands open his body gave of an intense glow of light. The cells were vaporized and the alien scream out in pain. In the confusion of the light, Orion put his hands in the classic hand position and fired the specium ray. The beam made a line of terrible burns from the alien's face to his groin. The beast scream again and fell over. Orion's Heartstone began to flash, that move took alot out of him, that doubled by the acid and the fact it was night, were not good combinations for him. "No, no...!" It shouted, "so close..." "Want to know a secret..." said Orion to alien "When Ultras die, our cells fozzlize..." The alien looked at Orion, all of its eyes glowed red with rage, it mouth began to spew out vast quantities of miasma. Orion fired his Orion Blast, destroying the invader in an explosion. Now all that was left was the miasma, the creature's cells as an airborne pathogen, it would kill everything in the neighborhood and turn them into zombies. Suddenly a ball of light appeared, Luter had arrived. "Glad you could make it..." said Orion. "Be thankful I was nearby..." she replied. The two forged white balls of light in their hands, putting their hands together, they spun them about with their hand clapped together. White prismatic auras covered their bodies as the seperated. Putting their hands together Orion pointed towards the ground and Luter to the sky, firing beams, waves of light rolled across the ground and the sky destroying the miasma. Victorious the two Ultras flew off into the night sky. Epilogue Later that night, the team returned to base to reports of strange lights in Haley's room, she was cured of her infection. For the first time Vincent actually sat down and talked with them instead of going into his little world. He was happy for once which caused a big joke about him being replaced with an alien, they laughed and teased him through the night. But not everyone was happy, the father that assaulted Alex stumbled through the night, in his hand a bottle in a brown paper bag. He stumbled and puked in the drain. "Drinking is not very good for you..." said a voice, he turned to a figure, it was dark and he could not see the person's face, all he could tell in his drunken stupor was that the fellow wore silver clothes. "It's ma body..." said the drunken man "I can poison it howeva I want...!" "Indeed, but I think that body would be put to better use avenging your child...!" "What do you know...?" barked the drunken man "I know that STAR is useless, your child would not have died if they were not so incompetent so foolish to see the real danger to our planet..." "Whose that...?" "Ultraman...!" Category:Ultraman Orion Episodes